


Will you be my Valentine?

by Lady_Hetusa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hetusa/pseuds/Lady_Hetusa
Summary: Spock arrives in his quarters to find an unexpected giftWritten for the fb Kirk/Spock Romance Valentine 2021 daySweet but hopefully not too sickly
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Will you be my Valentine?

Lt Commander Spock, First Officer of the finest ship in Starfleet, would not admit it, but he was concerned. The ship had felt different for a few days and whilst he could not truthfully say the crew were any less focused on their duties, there was an underlying buzz of excitement throughout all the departments.

Spock had begun to sense the change four days before, following his regular evening meal with the other senior members of the crew. After they had completed their meal and were what Dr McCoy liked to call ‘shooting the breeze’ their table had been approached by a small delegation. This was headed by Lt Uhura, Lt Sulu, Ensign Campagnaro and Yeoman Ew’al. 

They had all turned to face the approaching group, Captain Kirk beginning to smile in greeting as Uhura took the lead.

“Captain, we wondered if we could have a moment of your time.”

“Certainly, Uhura.”

Uhura glanced at the other members of her little party and then continued. “Well, we have been talking about how long it’s been since our last shore leave and there won’t be any opportunities for at least another month.”

“Yeah, Jim.” McCoy chipped in. “All work and no play and all that.”

Kirk turned to look at his Chief Medical Officer, eyes narrowing as he suspected a trap was about to be sprung and his good friend was in on it.

“Well sir,” Uhura continued, trying to draw her Captain’s attention off their small group’s co-conspirator. “We would like to ask your permission to hold a multi-themed day of celebration. We’ve asked about and there are a number of different celebrations being held on various member planets at this time of year and we’d like to put something together. To help with crew moral.”

Spock had watched as Captain Kirk looked from the individuals forming this small delegation, head tilting, whilst he heard the request.

“A celebration?”

“Yes, sir. On Yeoman Ew’al’s planet of Guinnex, they have a three day festival to celebrate the return of the Avity birds. A sacred bird which denotes the end of winter and sets the time to plant for a favourable harvest.”

Ew’al was nodding along with Uhura’s comments and added “Indeed, Captain. A most sacred and auspicious bird.”

“And the other celebrations?” Kirk queried.

“Well, back on Earth, a lot of people still celebrate Valentine’s Day and for those born on the First Colony of Ruasan, they celebrate it’s founding with a massive party.” 

Kirk considered the request. Their current assignment of star charting would hold the interest to only a few of the ships departments and he could only order so many drills before the repetitiveness outweighed the benefits. Also, Uhura was the self-appointed ‘Mother’ on the Enterprise and known to have a good understanding of the crew’s mood. If she felt that this would lift their spirits, Kirk would be a fool to ignore her instincts. He himself had sensed a change and had been trying to think of ways to maintain crew moral and this would fit the bill perfectly.

“What did you have in mind, Uhura?”

Uhura had gone on to outline a few ideas, ranging from a rolling day of community activities, some sports games and culminating in a party in the Main Rec Room.

Kirk glanced around his tables companions and saw their general agreement. 

“Scotty, what’s your view on this?”

“Twad be a fine time, Captain.”

“McCoy?”

“Would do wonders for crew moral, Jim. There have been one or two stupid little accidents appearing on the daily medical lists. Nothing serious but this might put a stop to them.”

“Giotto?”

“I agree, sir.”

Kirk turned to his First Officer, with just a small smile appearing on his lips. “And you, Spock. What is your opinion?”

Spock raised his right eyebrow, straightening his shoulders in his standard form of respect.

“Even with the recent drills, I have detected a 0.9% drop in efficiency with regards to crew performance and if such a series of events were to halt that decline, I will add my voice in agreement.”

Kirk turned back to the small delegation, still waiting patiently on his decision.

“I agree to your request, Uhura. Indeed, I will add to it. To enable the maximum number of the crew to participate in this, I authorise that, provided all Departments have the minimum number of crew to maintain safety standards for each shift, all other crew are released from duty for a 24 hour period.”

That news that a ‘days holiday’ was happening had gone down particularly well and the small group took virtually no time in setting their plans in motion. Shortly afterwards, announcements had gone out on the internal notice system and a schedule of events began to appear, being updated eagerly as new ideas were proposed. Various events were eventually scheduled to start in the off duty hours in the run up to the ‘Big Day’ and would culminate in a crew party.

Both the Captain and his First Officer had discussed it and agreed that Kirk would undertake his morning shift on the Bridge and Spock would undertake his Science Officer duties down in the labs that day, thereby releasing other crew members from their duties. Spock had proposed that whilst it was not his normal preference to attend the evening’s entertainment, he would find it acceptable to undertake both his full Bridge shift and then cover the Third Shift in the labs. Kirk had insisted that this would not be necessary and that Spock could do ‘his own thing’ in the evening. Kirk would attend the party for a brief time, to show his support and then leave the crew to enjoy the event, without feeling they were under the eye of their Commanding Officer. 

Spock was seriously considering proposing they move their normal chess match to one of the smaller rec rooms, or possibly their quarters. That would be a new development in their off duty activities, as they usually conducted their matches in a quiet corner of the Officers Recreation Room.

The general buzz of activity throughout the day had been easy to detect and the announcements of activities over the ship wide intercom had resulted in the off duty crew rushing from one preferred event to another. Most were dressed casually, with a relaxed and happy atmosphere pervading the ship.

Spock returned to his quarters, acknowledging the happy but still very respectful crew members he encountered on his way. As he had not been notified of any change in the Captain’s plans, Spock assumed that they would meet for their usual evening meal and that the Captain would then go on to the party for a brief time. Spock would proffer his invitation to chess at that time. It was therefore of considerable surprise that when Spock entered his quarters at the end of his shift, he found an item on his office desk that had most definitely not been there when he had last left it.

A floral arrangement of red roses was placed prominently in the middle of his always tidy desk. It contained both tightly furled buds and full blown flowers, small red sweet hearts stood proud on sticks above them. With small gold foil wrapped chocolates dotted within the petals, it was wrapped in a cellophane sheet and all of it was encompassed with a red ribbon.

Spock gazed at it for many minutes, both puzzled as to its significance and as to its origins. He finally approached the desk and with a curious finger, reached out and touched one of the roses. They were so realistic that it was only with touch that he realised they were in fact made of paper. Well, that answered one of the many questions that were racing around his head. ‘Where had anyone obtained such fresh flowers on the ship?’

The second question had been ‘What is its significance’ and the third and final thought that had quickly overshadowed all the others ‘Who had placed this here?’

Spock sat in his desk chair, hands clasped together and joined fore fingers moving to touch his lips in contemplation of the curious item in front of him. He was sure that with logic, all his questions would be answered. He should therefore approach each question in order and this puzzle would be resolved.

Significance – There had been many occasions in his life that Spock had seen floral arrangements. Ranging from formal displays at ambassadorial events, to Sarek occasionally presenting Amanda with both floral and plant gifts. There had also been the one wedding he had attended on the ship, where the bride had carried a floral arrangement.  
However, no one had ever given him flowers before and perhaps there was some significance in their being red. 

A search of the ships computer revealed that on Earth, the sending of red rose’s often denoted love and they were an acceptable gift from one person to another. It was especially prevalent for the annual celebration of Valentine’s Day, when people declared their love for another, in the hope it would be reciprocated. The sending of gifts on this day contained a certain element of guessing and it was not unknown for an individual to receive multiple declarations of love, which Spock theorised would cause some difficulty for the recipient. Spock was grateful to have only received one such declaration of love, which alone had caused enough problems.

Further research revealed that these events took place on the 14th February – in old Earth calendar and there was reference to the death of St Valentine within the Christian religion. 

Spock viewed the red roses again and wondered if the colour was to denote the red blood that was spilled at Valentines death. A rather repulsive idea but when he extended his search on the computer, it produced poetic lines expressing that red roses and red hearts were in fact an indication of the meaning ‘love of my heart’. A positive emotion and that the tradition of observing Valentine’s Day had transformed over the centuries into a celebration of that personal love. Contemplating the display again triggered the memory of Uhura mentioning Valentine’s Day would be forming part of the current day’s ship wide celebrations.

Spock turned to the next element in his search.

Access - Without his express permission, there were a strictly limited number of crew members who would be able to access his quarters. The Captain obviously had access to all areas of the ship and could override any security code or locked door.

Dr McCoy would have similar medical access to any room, although a crew persons quarters would require the declaration of a medical emergency.

Mr Scott would be able to enter any area of the ship for maintenance reasons and Lt Giotto would be able to override any security barriers.

In Spock’s entire time on the Enterprise, no one had entered his quarters without his permission, with the one exception of Nurse Chapel. Who had used a medical override code contrary to the rules and had subsequently been disciplined for its use.

Spock was fully aware of the personal affection that Nurse Chapel had for him, misplaced as it was. Whilst he held her in high regard for her professional abilities, was respectful of her ability to contain Leonard McCoy, anything further was not possible. Following that previous event, he had ensured that should Chapel wish to gain access to his quarters in the future, an alert would be forwarded to him. No such alert had occurred and therefore he felt confident enough to rule that individual out of his deductions.

Spock undertook a search of the security access codes on the computer, seeking details of who had requested access to his cabin since he departed for his shift. His search revealed no record of anyone who had entered his quarters from the main corridor and there was no record of a transporter beam. Since he was faced with the actual evidence to the contrary in front of him, there was clearly a flaw in this rational.

Spock’s logic concluded that whoever had placed this item on his desk was therefore capable of overriding the ships computer programming and all its security protocols. That eliminated McCoy, but was not beyond the possibilities of the three remaining individuals.

Spock could not believe that Mr Scott would be inclined to send anyone flowers; it was simply not in his character.

Similarly, Spock was aware, as few were that Lt Giotto was in fact in a relationship with Deputy Chief Engineer Lt Bethany Carlson. He was also therefore ruled out of the equation.

That left only one individual, but Spock could not believe that his logically arrived at deduction produced that name of Captain James T Kirk! Surely, there was an error in his logic?

Spock went over the facts again but could not find any flaw in his thinking but remained hesitant to accept its validity.

His internal clock sense alerted Spock to the fact that it was approaching the time he would need to depart for the Officers Mess and the evening meal. Rising, he decided to move the floral arrangement out of sight and placed it on the shelf in the sleeping area of his quarters, departing immediately thereafter.

Spock walked into an unusually deserted Officers Mess and saw that Captain Kirk was seated alone at their usual table. Having selected his evening meal, Spock moved to join him. Keen to observe if there was any change in Kirk’s behaviour that might explain the puzzle which currently occupied Spock.

Kirk looked up as Spock slid into the seat opposite, smiling in greeting in his usual manner. Nothing indicated anything out of the ordinary and Spock began to believe his conclusion must surely be in error. 

“Bones’s been and gone. Apparently he’s volunteered to assist Uhura with the party’s decorations.”

“I was not aware McCoy was skilled in this area.”

Kirk shrugged, laughing softly. “I think he might have ulterior motives. Uhura happened to mention that Lt Valerie Oliver is helping out.”

“And this is significant?”

Kirk’s laugh grew. “For Bones it is. I think he’s finally summoned up enough courage to actually speak to her.”

Spock had begun to consume the bowl of soup that had been his selection. Breaking the bread role in half, he looked up to see Kirk watching him, closely. Feeling obliged to comment, Spock responded.

“I have not noted any lack in Dr McCoy’s ability to speak. Rather, the contrary.”

Kirk now openly laughed, his hazel eyes sparkling with humour.

“You’ve obviously not seen him around Lt Oliver. Tongue tide.”

Spock could not stop the rise of his right eyebrow, expressing his disdain for the idea of such a thing.

In response, Kirk raised one hand in the air, using the other to draw a cross over his heart, adding. “I swear.”

Spock knew this to be an oath, often made to convey something of small significance. He therefore bowed his head slightly in acceptance.

“I shall bow to your experience in this matter.”

Kirk’s smile widened and Spock detected a particular softness in the hazel glance that made him its sole focus. Before he could be made to feel uncomfortable, Kirk returned to eating his evening meal. Spock observed the bowed head for a few moments, and then turned his own attention to his meal.

As they finished, Spock summoned his courage and offered his invitation to play chess that evening, after Kirk had spent time at the crew party.

“That would be great. I’ll need some peace and quiet after all that Uhura seems to have planned for the evening.”

“My quarters are most restful.”

Kirk looked more closely at his friend, apparently trying to gauge the potential meanings around such an invitation. Spock waited for a response, perhaps one that would confirm or deny his earlier assumptions.

“Great. I’ll stay for about an hour then come on over. If that’s okay?” 

“Those arrangements are acceptable.”

Spock returned to his quarters, completed a few outstanding tasks from the day and then set up the three tiered chess set in preparation for the arrival of his Captain. As he was placing a rook on the top level, it slipped from his grasp, bounced on the desk and rolled onto the floor. Bending down to retrieve it, Spock saw a small square of white he had not noticed before. Retrieving it, he realised it was an old style envelope of stiff white paper.

Lifting the flap, Spock saw the top of a card and pulled it free from its container. Written in bold red and contained within an outline of a love heart were the words 

'Will you be my Valentine?’

Tentatively, Spock opened the card and saw just one letter, hand written at its very centre.

‘J’

The card had clearly fallen from the floral arrangement but everything was now clear. James T Kirk, finest Captain within Starfleet and one of the most respected humans Spock had ever encountered, beautiful both within as well as physically, had sent him a love token on this day. And that very same human would shortly be coming to his quarters, supposedly to play chess, at Spock’s invitation.

Spock had barely fifteen minutes to decide what course of action he wished to take, if any. He knew that Kirk would not make reference to the gift, if he did not. Kirk did not normally undertake relationships with crew members and was careful that none of his actions could be misconstrued. The giving of such a gift on this particular day could only be construed as a deliberate declaration of love, to someone who Kirk hoped would reciprocate his affection.

Spock quickly reviewed the moments of affection that had passed between them, from initial tentative overtures of friendship, through to the deep level of caring which Spock had acknowledged, but buried deep. At no time had he thought the next step would be possible between them. Kirk had given no indicated he would ever be prepared to enter into a relationship with another male, let alone a Vulcan male.

Yet, here was the evidence. A token of his love, with a request ‘to be my Valentine.’

Kirk took a few moments during his short turbolift journey to try and settle the nerves which had been building up since he had left his Valentine gift on Spock’s desk. He had accessed the Vulcan’s quarters through the rarely used access door via their adjacent bathrooms. It was embarrassing enough to have obtained the Valentine present via an understanding Uhura, to be seen standing outside Spock’s quarters with it by any passing crewmember, was too impossible to contemplate. Uhura might have suspected who Kirk required such a gift for, but was able to contain her curiosity when she handed it over to him in his quarters.

Whilst Spock had not mentioned receiving the gift, he must surely have returned to his quarters and seen the Valentine gift. That Spock made no mention of the gift when they met at dinner had at first puzzled and then worried him. Kirk had felt sure that his feelings were reciprocated but had delayed and delayed taking matters further. However, when Uhura and her group requested to hold the day of celebrations, it had seemed a perfect opportunity to finally act.

After a few moments of slightly embarrassed silence, Kirk had decided to make no reference either. Perhaps Spock did not in fact feel the way Kirk did and did not wish to discuss the subject.

Therefore, the invitation to play chess later that evening was greeted with relief. Having finally summoned enough courage to confession his love to his reserved and proper Vulcan friend, Kirk had promised himself that Spock would set the pace.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly through dry lips, Kirk pressed the bell to First Officer Spock’s quarters. The door slid open and Spock was revealed standing just inside. He stepped to one side to welcome him into the room and Kirk stepped into the warmth of the Vulcan’s quarters. And there, on the desk, next to the chess set, was the display of red roses, chocolates and card.

Kirk turned to look at Spock, who was now moving to sit in his accustomed chair. There was no indication he was anything but comfortable with this turn of events. Kirk therefore slipped into his normal chair and looked through the tiers of the chess set at his friend. Tentatively, offering a smile of encouragement.

“May I thank you for my gift, Jim?”

Kirk’s grin widened, heart swelling with affection. “You’re more than welcome, Spock.”

“I would be curious to know how you were able to obtain this item.”

“I called in a favour.”

“I see. And its delivery to my quarters?”

Kirk indicated the bedroom behind Spock and beyond that to the bathroom. “I sneaked in through that access door between our quarters. It would have been way too embarrassing otherwise, for either of us.”

Spock nodded, he should have realised but he had never known that door to be used in all the time he had occupied this cabin. “It was most considerate of you.”

Kirk shrugged, nonchalantly.

“However, I feel I should advise you that the inclusion of chocolate was perhaps ill advised.”

“Oh, sorry.” Kirk reached out and picked up one of the red heart shaped sweets, removing its foil wrapping and popping the dark chocolate into his mouth. “It’s all part of the custom but I can eat them for you if you don’t like chocolate.”

“It is not that I dislike chocolate, Vulcans have found that the consumption of it has an unfortunate side effect.”

“Oh really?” Kirk responded innocently, lowering his head slightly, and large hazel eyes looking up through what Spock considered some of the longest eyelashes he had even seen on a human male. The familiar lock of hair falling on to the high forehead and the soft smile of love directed solely at him, combined to make Spock feel an increase in his heart rate and temperature.

He was also not fooled for one second by this act of complete innocence, having seen its effect on other people. It was perfectly clear that Kirk knew precisely what the ramifications of a Vulcan consuming chocolate would be.

Spock chose to confront this assumption. “I take it you factored that into the situation?”

Kirk shrugged, his smile blossoming further with affection, eyes sparkling in a manner that Spock had grown quite accustomed to over the past year.

“I might have.” Kirk confessed.

“I see.”

Unwrapping another heart shaped chocolate and popping it into his mouth, Kirk added. “There’s also the fact that I personally love chocolate.”

After receiving the unusual gift earlier that day, the logical conclusions that it engendered and the recent minutes, Spock decided action was now required. The often yearned for opportunity he had not consciously realised he had been searching for, had arrived. He stood, moving to stand directly in front of Kirk, drawing him to his feet with a firm but gentle clasp of both arms. Somewhat startled at this move, Kirk was none the less happy to find himself held so close.

“I believe that it is customary to respond to your request.” Spock leaned in to whisper the words, a centre meter from the lips turned up towards him.

“Only if you’re ready.” Kirk responded.

“I believe I am.”

Kirk waited, breath catching as Spock leaned down, close enough now to kiss him.

“I am more than willing to be your Valentine, Jim. For my heart is yours.”

Kirk’s smile exploded in happiness and he could not contain the automatic reaction to hug Spock tightly. Wrapping arms around his back and enclosing him in a strong embrace, Kirk moved forward and their lips meet in a kiss, which waivered to between tender and heated passion. Each aiming to take the others breathe away and convey their newly declared love.

After several moments, they separated enough to look at each other and somewhat to Kirk’s surprise; Spock smiled slightly, then licked his lips, tasting more than Kirk upon them.

“Ah, I believe I shall enjoy becoming accustomed to the taste of chocolate on your lips. Although I suspect that they are strictly rationed by Leonard, on purely dietary requirements of course.” 

“Of course.” Kirk laughed softly. “He knows I have a sweet tooth.” and then he hugged his companion again. “I’ll save them all just for you.” He vowed.

Spock reached down again, kissing the lips with the faint trace of chocolate upon them.

“I shall ensure there are compensations for this monumental sacrifice.”

“Thank you.”

They traded warm kisses for a time, moving to savour the moment and build the sexual tension between them. Kirk eventually moved to take Spock's hand and hesitantly turned towards the bedroom, allowing Spock to decide if he wished to progress this further. Spock willingly followed; only hesitating to collect one of the remaining foil wrapped chocolates nestled within the roses.

,p>Kirk smiled, laughing softly at his beloved Vulcans’ actions and together they moved into the next phase of their lives together.

(Well, if you can't be sickly sweet on Valentines Day, when can you?)


End file.
